A SiC single crystal has been studied as a substrate for a power semiconductor device. The SiC single crystal has excellent band gap and dielectric breakdown strength as compared to existing silicon. A semiconductor using this SiC substrate may be used at high power and minimize damages caused by energy conversion.
Further, since an apparatus including the SiC substrate may operate at a high temperature, it is possible to prevent a device from being damaged by thermal desorption and it is expected to simplify a cooling apparatus, such that the SiC single crystal may be utilized as a next generation power semiconductor device capable of replacing silicon.
As a growth method of the SiC single crystal as described above, a sublimation method, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method, an Acheson method, a solution method, and the like, are known. Among them, the solution method is a method of precipitating and growing the SiC single crystal on a seed crystal from a molten solution containing silicon and carbon after dissolving silicon or a silicon-containing alloy in a crucible.